Eddy: Yellow Lantern of 2814
by JauneValeska
Summary: While kicking Jimmy's Ass Eddy is chosen by the last yellow power ring. With no one to share the power with he decides to become a rouge. Doing things like dating Harleen Quinzel and killing some of the worst villains known to the world. Taking also whatever he wants addicted to fear . But when the time comes will Eddy have the Will to control the ring or fall to it's power?
1. Chapter 1

Eddy Valeska was kicking the shit out of Jimmy. He could see the fear in Jimmy's eyes and was enjoying it. He broke the boy's teeth once more and ripped out clumps of his hair. Eddy felt alive and excited in a sadistic way. It has been a year since that Friendship day trick that had gotten the Eds in so much trouble and pain. Jimmy had decided to have another trick this time even worse. Eddy had been out sick, very sick so he was confined to his house for days. When he was well he found out his friends were suspended from school and grounded for weeks. .

Jimmy had convinced the school to have a friendship day and had framed his friends for a huge case of property damage and theft. Eddy was pissed the hell off. Eddy was stronger ever since Rolf hired him and the Eds now and then. He had also started to fight dirty whenever he interacted with Kevin and the Kankers. Eddy had muscles and a normal sized head and neck. He had wild black hair and gold sunglasses. He had a blue and yellow tee shirt and jeans. He had a chain hanging on his pants and gold sneakers. " You piece of shit." He had lured Jimmy into the junkyard who had just had his braces taken off.

" Ple-e-ease." Jimmy begged with a mouthful of blood only to be thrown against a car breaking his arm, shoulder and ribs. He threw Jimmy on the ground. " Edd-y-y your friends were cruel without-" Eddy ended the lie with a kick to his stomach. " Don't play with me curly." Before this Jimmy had looked amazing his hair neatly combed and his teeth bright and straight. " You've crossed a line." Eddy dug into Jimmy's pocket taking anything of value. He also took Jimmy's keyes and threw them far away.

Eddy looked around for a pipe or something to hit Jimmy with only to see a golden ring in the air. With a golden outline and black center with a gold symbol.

It flew to his finger. Eddy felt like a hunger was being filled. By Jimmy's fear. Eddy could not imagine anything better but then the ring began to spread clothes over him. It was black and gold in coloration. A gold pilot's jacket with gold lining and zippers, a black hood that covered most of his face, a black lensed gold domino mask, and black pants with gold chains. He had black gauntlets with gold spikes and the symbol on the palms. The nails were claw like and sharo.

As well as combat boots." What the hell is this? It's amazing so addicting." Eddy was suddenly encased in a golden bubble constructed by the ring and was sent into space." The fu-"

Leaving behind a battered and shocked weakened Jimmy to crawl all the way back home.

* * *

Eddy found himself in a ruined planet. Buildings, banners, and people all bearing the symbol on them were on the ground battered and broken. They had no rings but a large lantern shaped core badly cracked was visible glowing with yellow energy. " Fear powers it like this ring. But why the hell am I here?" Eddy was let go but he couldn't help but explore this area. He could see constructs from this weird ring all over but no other rings. Eddy turned over a purple skinned man with black hair who clutched a device. He was already dead from a huge slash on his stomach. " What is this place?" Eddy grabbed the device and it automatically turned on. " Welcome. If anyone is hearing this you are the last yellow Lantern."

" A what Lantern?" Eddy knew a little bit about the regular Green Lantern a brown haired man in a costume with a alien ring or whatever. Apparently he was a alien policeman or something. The recording continued to play. " Unlike the Green Saints that ring and it's power battery are powered by fear. Fear you cause in others. You can create anything you want with that ring. Translate any language "

Eddy smiled thinking of what he would do with the rings. Making weapons, a sweet car or vehicle to impress girls.

Our group opposed the Green. We are all dead but you at this point. All our Corps members dead or imprisoned. I saved a single ring knowing that ours would be locked away or destroyed. You are the last of us free to do whatever you want with the ring. I leave you with our oath of which you must chant to charge your ring.. O I _n blackest day, in brightest night,_ _Beware your fears made into light,_ _Let those who try to stop what's right,_ _Burn like my power(*)... Sinestro's might(**)!"_ Eddy smiled at the ring." It's time I do what ever I want. A little good a little bad or both " He said with a smile.

* * *

Bank Robbers saw dogs of energy digging into their legs and limbs with sharp fangs. They screamed especially when Eddy appeared in costume flying with a yellow outline. In frenzied pain they fired at him. " It's Green Lantern-" The one who spoke felt Eddy create a construct of huge hands. Grabbing his throat choking him out. " I am Not Green Lantern. I am the Yellow Lantern. " The man went blue in the face kicking his legs into the air." Your terror the kind that makes you screaming up at night feeds me. "

" I bring fear. Spread the word. " He dropped the guy hard breaking his leg with a sickening crunch. The dogs vanished and were replaced by tight restraints. Eddy left with a few stacks of cash in his pockets.

Eddy was watching a recording of his first public appearance with a smile. He was currently trying to pass the time at school until his 'mentor' got there. Eddy was dreading it. Without his friends at school or in the neighborhood he preferred to just be Yellow Lantern. Skipping or cutting class and forgetting work. The Principal had offered him a chance to avoid expulsion or suspension and detention.

Time in and out of school with a high school prodigy that specialized in psychology. The guy was a transfer from Gotham. He would tutor Eddy, make sure he did his work at school and at home. Follow him around as well a few days while conducting research on Eddy. Apparently for a project.

Eddy was looking at himself when he waited. He had on a black leather jacket, yellow tee shirt with a black bat on it, sunglasses with gold lenses and jeans with sneakers. Eddy had constructed them thinking of clothing that was fashionable and strong. The glasses could have night vision and x Ray vision. Suddenly Eddy felt someone tapping his shoulder and signed.

" Look Dude.. " Eddy saw a girl with blond hair in a bun, glasses and a red top and blue pants and black shoes. " Eddy is it? I'm Harleen Quinzel we'll be spending a lot of time together. I hope we can enjoy the experience. "

Eddy smiled after being in shock for a few moments. " Okay Harley. " He said with a flirting look.

* * *

Jimmy was on his hospital bed angrier them ever. He hadn't snitched on Eddy but had numerous fractures. Jimmy had braces again the small kind unlike the bus ones he had before. But he had little hair left. " I wasn't the bad guy. " Jimmy lied to himself his mind fooling him to think he was in the right. He had been. some jealous from viewing Yellow Lantern in zction. " That should be me. I deserve that power. " Unknowingly drawing orange rings to him from very far away.

* * *

 **I am going to Later post a poll to decide if Harley should lose her sanity in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

One month ago.

Eddy stared into the policeman's eyes holding his ring and his power battery. " Your making a mistake." Blood caked Eddy's hands and face and his hands smelled like smoke. Eddward and his charred body still smoked as police rushed in. They didn't listen firing their bullets and Eddy snapped. " I warned you trigger ahppy pigs." Eddy's body became covered in fear and he lurched at them. Leaving a blood bath. And a dead friend.

* * *

One month ago

Eddy groaned as Harley continued asking him questions. Every time he tried to flirt to charm her she switched topic. She made him complete his homework at home and even corrected him. Now he was at his house hearing one question after another at his living room. Eddy turned on the news to see himself a Yellow Lantern with a smile. Only for Harley turn it off. " Television is one of your past times that you will have to do after you do what is asked. I have to ask why do you scam?" She asked." Your father is a well earning salesman and your mother a fashion designer. But you always try swindling instead of asking? Why do you look up to Yellow Lantern? He clearly displays sadism enjoying the pain others. How did you get that cut on your face?" She asked pointing to the fresh bandage on Eddy's face next to some bruises.

Eddy had enough." I had my brother force his shadow and legacy as a jackass. My parents won't give me what I want or need because they're worried they'll spoil me like him. When I was a kid and Mathew was there I'd be thrown like a ball around. My parents called it a game saying it was play fighting slightly out of hand." Eddy said in a icy tone. " My brother earned respect and loyalty with his tricks. I want the same for my friends." Eddy snatched the remote from her." Stop treating me like a case. I am a person. But you are so uptight I can't stand it."

He turned on the tv and pointed at it." He may enjoy pain but it is the pain of the wicked. Think about it how many times the Joker gets away? He is a wild beast that needs to be put down. Some animals need to die or be broken." Eddy said remembering last night.

* * *

 _Eddy felt the talons digging into his skin. They slashed at his face and pecked at his hands. The Penguin Oswald Cobblepot held his umbrella at him ready to fire. His thugs were cheering as Eddy lay on the ground. He had gotten cocky hearing one of the rouges from Gotham had gotten out ready to kill with a fresh crew. They overwhelmed him. He had a low charge on his ring only enough for a flight back. " Peck out the blokes eyes I want to put a shot when he can't see it." Eddy was angry so angry he ignored the pain snatching two birds and breaking there necks. He tossed it at the stunned rouge knocking his gun away. " I am not being killed by a british piece of trash." Eddy ran at Oswald's goons. He slashed with gloves and snatched a gun from one of them. He used it like a club bashing heads and when the stunned leader tried to leave he was shot in the head._

* * *

" S-sorry." Harley felt empathy for him. Raised without her caring father who died from a drunk driving rich fat cat with a pinky ring hit and run she had a cold mother. She did not see any of this in Eddy's file. She was about to be fifth-teen with ahead of her peers and very very lonely. The closest thing she had to a romantic partner was stalking deranged boy she had at her internship at Arkham Aslyum. She once nearly fell to his insane charm but was quickly snapped out of it. " Maybe I have been too hard on you. I have been greatly tricked judging by your files. How about we move our talk elsewhere with less memories. Preferably a place where we can both relax."

* * *

Jimmy fought against the Lizard like orange ring that hogged the power he wanted. His rings brought him here. They were the last Orange Lanterns their rings powered by greed. It caused the Orange Corps to fight until one remained. Jimmy had gotten a few rings that brought him here. They've been in a fight to the finish for days but Jimmy had enough. Clothed in orange stylish clothing and his hair buzzed down." No one shall take my power. Even a human the puniest race ever known to the galaxy." It created a orange blade that slashed Jimmy's face taking out some skin.

"You dirty freak. MY FACE IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR HIDEOUS ALIEN SKIN." Jimmy created a gun in his hand. A Ingram M10 Machine Pistol that he made empowered with bullets ripping through his shields. Jimmy did not stop they're. He shot off the alien's hands one by one. He bashed it's teeth breaking them. He created bulky gauntlets bashing his skull over and over." They are mine. I am a god, I am the Orange Lantern and I will take every thing and one from those who oppose me."

* * *

Eddy was telling Harley a hilarious story at a Coffee Shop called Jitters. " And suddenly Socked gets his clothes stuck on a branch and it sends us crashing wildly back into the school's fence. It was painful as hell, I broke one arm and some ribs. Then school ends and everyone runs home ignoring us." Harley laughed but then her look turned into concern.

" These stories are funny. But it's horrible how people treat you. You need to tell others about what happened. You need to work on yourself as well. Improve your public image. All people will see you as is your brother's little copycat. " Eddy sipped his coffee and sighed.

" Why bother changing who we are? " Eddy explained." If someone can't out run his past why not embrace it? I'm probably going to end up legally scamming people and still be called a crook."

" No you are a good person." Harleen said." You have good in you. " Harleen said feeling some confusing feelings for him." I can't change what you did but you can change what you do now." Eddy smiled at her.

* * *

Eddward let out a cheer as he controlled his creation. Using robotic and mechanical rubble and pieces bought in person and online from shady sources he made his own robot. His own Brainiac. Built to never hold a weapon or harm another human being. He had let the machine at the Junkyard prior to his punishment. But while stuck in his room slaving away for his parents he had created a remote that could work from miles away. He had streamlined helmet coated in dark blue.[ At the back is a long pad with a wire the same color as the it stretching out of it.. It was a long wire around the room connected to homemade batteries. The machine was originally a gaming tool but now it could potentially hold a human mind. ' _The ill could be given new fresh and stronger bodies.'_ He thought would a smile.

The robot was green skinned with life like fake blond hair. It had a kind smile and wore a purple jumpsuit. It was possibly his greatest creation but possibly his last one.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy was lost trying to get home killing aliens he considered disgusting along his way. One was a Green Lantern caught recharging his ring. " Red haired son of a bitch. " He spat on the man's body with disgust seeing the knife in the man's tried harnessing the ring only to get his left hand badly scarred and burned and to have the ring fly off him. His hand now had a spider web of scar tissue along with burn marks now going down his wrist. " Green looks bad on me anyway. " He continued his tantrum and journey home as fast as he could.

Not knowing the ring was flying towards earth choosing a other person he knew.

Eddy was with Harley when to it happened. Walking out the school Eddy carrying some books mostly culinary books but a little psychology. Eddy was skipping class less choosing to make constructs before school to monitor the city .

Kevin and a few of his new friends fellow jocks all of them ready for a fight and leering at Harley. Kevin was sporting a leather jacket with a Green zipper, a cigarette in his mouth, longer hair and different hat and black jeans and shorts. " Hello Beautiful how about you ditch Dorky, I can show you what a real man is like. "

Eddy grinded his teeth. For weeks Kevin was picking up chicks left and right dumping them after he got what he wanted. Nazz her self had dumped him after he cheated on her three times. " Apologize. Harley ain't a cheerleader witu more looks then brains. You've become a pig hitting on girls thinking they all want you. Harleen Quinzel is a high school student with a high IQ nearly as smart as Eddward. " She is the smartest right woman I've ever met so Fuck off. "

" She'd been even hotter if she focused on her looks instead of those books. " Kevin said eyeing her like she was a piece of meat." The older she is the more experience she has.. " He trailed off reaching for Harley's rear only to feel her foot hit his balls. He gasped falling to the ground in pain. " Bitch. " He muttered in pain. His friends tried to leap to his defense only to feel Eddy fists. Eddy broke one's wrist and grabbed ones arm and threw him into another. And smashed one's ribs with his books.

Eddy was smiling at Harley. " Can't believe you actually kicked him there. He was the pain in an ass but no Guy or Girl had the guts to do this. " Harley smiled at him. " Please if he really tried anything worse I'd kick his balls into his mouth. That's how we do it in Gotham. " Eddy couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Ed was fixing a few models in his basement \room when it happened. A greenish ring went on his finger choosing him making him a Green Lantern. He made his costume a Green pair of goggles with glowing eyes, a black jacket covering his mouth, long sleeved green tee shirt with black lines and gloves. He had sneakers and a ammo belt. He was taller and muscular with long red hair with green streaks.

Currently he was stuck throughout hellish training with a alien named Killowag. " Come on Poozer there's a dangerous and final Yellow Lantern in your town and planet. " Ed had to carry multiple bulky and constructs with his own ring and fight back against the blasts he was receiving. " I'm not Superman. " Even with his amazing strength he was struggling and in pain. Then it hit him he could create anything he wanted as long as he had the will and imagination. He created a Superman out of will that slammed into his superior and carried hi load.

" Well done. For now. I hope you survive the rest of your experience. We need you ready to overcome

* * *

Eddy was overjoyed he could put his consciousness temporarily and possible permanently inside the robot but the only problem was it He did it too much it was very likely the machine allowing him to transfer back to his own body could over heat and he very vulnerable. " It's a risk but it's worth it for the finest and possibly greatest medically and robotic creation I've ever made. "

He had added as well possible military functions but many things for search and rescue. Telescopic vision, increased strength and agility as well. He was making it assemble a structure in the junkyard a small but efficient hiding place possibly by enough for three or four more people. But was also putting in place spare parts and proper tools. A small lab of sorts.

" If I can perfect this model and acquire sufficient funds and materials I could start building future models of Brainiac Model E. This could be my greatest work yet. " He was pushing the limits of his machine limits he can get estimated or ignored for science. He didn't even notice the sparking at the machine or that the helmet was glowing red hot.

* * *

Eddy was screwed his ring was nearly out of charge and He couldn't find a secure place to charge it. He was using the ring for too much as a time. He stopped numerous robberies tonight with little rest not to mention assaults and thefts. He had his power battery slung over his shoulder in a constructed bag. Both his parents cars were by his house and Eddy had already left pillows stuffed under his belt to make sure they thought He was asleep. And both of them were pretty easy to wake up from the slightest sound.

He was Sock head or Eddward Marion Merlyn his friend's room had His window slightly ajar and no lights were on and no sound but the hum of a mother electronic. " Thank you sock head. " He went in quietly ready to charge his ring getting there just in time before his suit vanish. Only to see the machine in his friends head grow red. He looked worried and felt it feeling it overheating and tried to remove it. But unfortunately that machine had been pushed to its limit and it exploded. Eddy was temporarily blinded and knocked hands hitting several surfaces spreading his fingerprints and DNA. He blacked out for a few moments as well.

He woke up seeing the body. He was bones and muscle along with skin spread across the walls. His friends big brain blown all over the ceiling mixing with the blood forming oink.

" No..No. " He tried out the trick he recently learned healing others with his ring after reacharging. He was back in his costume but he didn't care but he couldn't save the body. Tears stained his eyes and Eddy began to cry only to user footsteps and see police in the house. " Sock head... damn it all. "

Moments later the fight was a bloodbath. Broken limbs, bruised and broken faces along with one officer shot point blank with a energy falling down the stairs. He flew away terrified and grief stricken.

* * *

The next day when Eddy heard the news he was not eating at breakfast. He was looking at the television. Only to hear the news startling him.

" Violent thieving vigilante known as Yellow Lantern has been seen with the corpse of a local prodigy with a good future. Officers have recovered DNA samples and hope to find out his identity in the coming weeks. "


	4. Chapter 4

He was trapped in this metallic form. He sensed something was wrong because he couldn't reconnect with his biological body. with this forms telescopic vision he was most of his neighborhood but his room was a wreck. He was blood everywhere when the realization hit him. " I'm trapped here as a metal abomination won't no way to be human. " He looked at his reflection in a shattered car window through pieces of angry he grabbed the car and tossed it in the air.

He began destroying cars and trash till he felt depleted and weak. " I have foolishly after draining my battery. " Grkm thoughts went through his mind of his people would treat and fear him. " I can no longer prance around like I'm normal i must stay here refueling and recreating myself. " He opened a car's hold draining it's battery of it's last few sparks and began moving from car to car. " If I'm stuck in this time for the rest of time I shall make off a good existence. " He began assimilating small parts but gathering metal and parts physically for later.

" I shall need as well shelter and a workshop better then my previous one. " He dug into the ground after draining more power creating a place about twenty four underground with a van with a huge hole in the floor covering it. He's out a fatty rug to cover the opening. The base wasn't filled but he placed multiple batteries, wires and scraps there to work on.

" I'll salvage as much as I can but later on I'll be forced to do other things. " He thought about stealing and that would've sickened the old version of him. But his intelligent and machine part of him began rationalizing what he needed to do. " Morality is a after of perspective besides being good for me trapped here. I didn't balance it out. " He realized. " If your too good your begging to die or get hurt, your too bad your basically begging to be punished severely. "

" Edd may have died a saint but I'm not him anymore. I am Brainiac Model E. " His eyes began to be narrowed as he picked out multiple targets to hit. " To sustain myself i will become a greater and superior being then he used to be. "

* * *

Ed and Eddy were both at the funeral but Eddy was slightly limping and Ed had a scar on his face. Both of them had wounds they could have healed instantly but with the emotional and mental trauma they weren't in the mood. Physically they could deal with but with the numbness from their dear smarter friend was crushing them. " I always thought he would've become a doctor or scientist winning some prize or discovery. " Eddy said as years went down his face. " He should've lives of it wasn't for.. " He began to trail off feeling pain to up his leg remembering his

Ed was doing the same thing with a sullen look. None of them knew how close each other came to hurting the other one. They were enemies and best friend's without even knowing it." The accident I don't think Yellow Lantern killeed him but he still needs to be watched."I and the new lantern I saw on the news among others are conflicted and skeptical about him. "

* * *

 _He appeared outside the police station with a scary look Nearby cops care were destroyed and officers on the outside of the building disabled. He had constructs powered around the city striking criminals and monitoring the city. He already had the funeral suit in his house. A black one with a yellow the he made himself._

 _A golden bull with spiked horns crashed through the front door. Cops were thrown aside but some of them were merely knocked out. Eddy didn't want to seriously injure a cop after hearing he crippled a few officers while watching the news. He appeared next covered in armor making tendrils yank away guns and ammo. When he passed by holding cells he broke the arms and wrists of prisoners. " Try anything and I'll make new monsters to break you open like eggs. " He made the prisoners whimper in the cell. Most of them urinating making basically a river of the foul smelling yellow liquid._

 _A cop blocked his way he backhanded the man breaking his jaw knocking out teeth. He made a baseball to smash through the crime labs door. He was then back behind lab tables and He asked one at random something. " Where's my prints and evidence? " He asked creating a serrated knife in his hand with a glistening blade and a leather wrapped handle. Then woman answered visibly frightened._

 _He found the evidence and burned down of it but also smashed it! " I didn't commit that murder but I can't have my identity revealed to anyone -". A green blast sent him into a shelf or chemicals and into blood samples destroying them and cutting his skin. " What the Fuck? " He asked out loud seeing Ed._

 _" Clear out of him. I'm about to rip this golden prick a new one and make him pay with his life. " Ed looked deranged his hand glowing with will and He had multiple weapons created in himself hanging from straps and holsters. " Consider this your sentience. " The scientists had already cleared out. Ed fired multiple shots at Eddy who created a circular shield which he threw knocking into Ed. He made sure it also cut into his neck dropping blood but Ed destroyed it throwing a emerald throwing stardom his ring like machine gun fire._

 _Eddy bled like a pig when it struck his leg and then hit his arm but it just skimmed his wrist. ":You bright green little boy scout I would've without explained but now?!" He threw the blade he threatened the scientist earlier with at Ed's face and then countered multiple blasts from him. They rebounded and nearly killed Ed._

 _" I don't need to listen to a filthy thug enjoying the sadistic pain of others. Your evil thinly masked behind goodness. " He created bulky gauntlets bashing into the walls chasing Eddy who flew away when the building began to shake and screams were heard. " You puke green flashlight you've doomed them. " They looked at each other. They could've fought and let the people die but they didn't. Using constructs separately they let people out and tried saving as much as the building as they could!_

 _Eddy made a barbed electrified cage for the prisoners and they began healing policemen and woman. Both of them were exhausted and weak when it was all over! They were both low on power with their rings and bodies. They could've fought but instead they flew off to protect their identities._

* * *

They went home in Eddy's vehicle a recent one He made. It took a while to forge documents, receipts and a record for the car but it was worth it. He didn't think the first time he drove it it would be going to a funeral. Ed didn't talk but when Eddy dropped him off He was something that made his blood freeze. a power battery. " I-i got to go. It's my turn to.. " He didn't think of the rest of the excuse. He had to inform his corpsman about this but he had to explain it right. He's couldn't lose another friend.

* * *

Harely was upset and lonely without Eddy. School was he'll along with home and she had no friends except for Eddy. She heard her mother's nagging and cursing too much. Rage was in her but she was trying to manage it. she was dangerous close to making connection to something but her bottling it up was waiting for the chance for it to happen. For her to embrace her rage and be clad in red but it was stopped by her feelings for lo v at first he was like a project them a little brother to a friend. Now it was a romance that well beckoned a object to her from The stars.

The stress of it all was soon going to make her snap. To embrace or the other and become something else.


End file.
